disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nerdy kids
The Nerdy kids are a couple of background characters from A Goofy Movie. Appearances ''A Goofy Movie The Nerdy kids first appear during the song sequence "After Today", which is sung while everyone is on their way to school for the last day before summer vacation. At an outdoor cafe, when a couple of twin girls sing about having only forty minutes left of one more Home Economics class, another pair of twin boys suddenly grab the girls' textbooks and toss them away singing "Then down with the textbooks..." As the girl twins each lean forward to receive a kiss from a boy twin, the Nerdy kids then pop up in front of them. The blue-shirted, glasses-wearing nerd sings "...And up with the comics!" to finish the twin boys' previous sentence, and both nerds hold up a No. 9 issue ''Weird Planet, a science fiction comic book. Near the end of the song, the blue-shirted nerd reappears once more right before the school bell rings. As many students (including cheerleaders, football players, the marching band, and more) gather on the school's football field to celebrate the last day of school, the blue-shirted nerd pops his head into view just as the song finishes its climax, which is immediately cut off by the school bell ringing. Later, during the end-of-school assembly, as the student body president Stacey is giving a speech, she is suddenly interrupted by the blue-shirted nerd calling out to her in a playfully mocking tone. Stacey is not amused and quickly returns to her speech. Though, when the nerd called out to Stacey, another girl sitting next to him suddenly turned her own head to look at him in bewilderment, as though she was disappointed in his interest in Stacey instead of her. A few minutes later, right in the middle of Principal Mazur's speech, the assembly is suddenly taken over by an unexpected performance of "Stand Out", a song by popular rockstar Powerline. As flashes of light and lasers appear on a large projector screen, the two Nerdy kids look on in awe at the spectacle and express their approval of the special effects by high-fiving each other. About a week later, at a party hosted by Stacey, the blue-shirted nerd is seen watching Powerline's Los Angeles concert on TV with the other kids. ''Le Journal de Mickey On February 12, 1997, Issue #2330 of the French magazine ''Le Journal de Mickey published a special Dingo & Max"Goofy & Max", the French title of A Goofy Movie comic strip that starred characters from A Goofy Movie. In this story, titled "Je T'Ayuck" ("I Ayuck You"),A play on the phrase "Je T'Aime", which is French for "I Love You" the blue-shirted, glasses-wearing Nerdy kid is featured as a member of the high school's theater workshop, along with Roxanne and another student named Hubert. When Max Goof first learns about a special play starring Roxanne and Hubert to be performed for the whole school, the Nerdy kid pops up to explain that it was meant to be a surprise that no one outside the theater workshop knew about. He then boasts about having not only known about the play, but also having written it himself. But when he hears Max speak the name of Roxanne's character, "Laetitia", he demands to know how Max knew of that name since all details about the play were supposed to have been kept a secret. It is then discovered that Hubert got sick, meaning that the play would have to be canceled. Fortunately, Max offers to fill in for Hubert and the play goes off without a hitch. During the performance, the Nerdy kid basks in his pride over the play, reading over the script in hand and recalling each actor's lines in his head. But, when the final scene comes, Max and Roxanne go slightly off script by using their real names instead of their character names, much to the ire of the nerd, who is then shushed by P.J. The audiences cheers, nevertheless. Gallery A Goofy Movie Nerdy kids 02.jpg A Goofy Movie Nerdy kids 03.jpg A Goofy Movie Nerdy kids 04.jpg A Goofy Movie Nerdy kids 05.jpg A Goofy Movie Nerdy kids 06.jpg A Goofy Movie Nerdy kids 07.jpg A Goofy Movie Nerdy kids 08.jpg A Goofy Movie Nerdy kids 09.jpg A Goofy Movie Nerdy kids 10.jpg Trivia *The nerds are never named or referred to by anything in the movie itself. The designation "Nerdy kids" comes from the movie's script.[http://thescriptsavant.com/pdf/AGoofyMovie.pdf A Goofy Movie screenplay] presented by Scriptdude *The Nerdy kids are obviously designed to resemble Star Trek fans dressed as Captain James T. Kirk (the gold-shirted kid) and Mr. Spock (the blue-shirted kid), albeit with their Starfleet insignia turned upside-down to resemble a V-shape instead (likely to avoid copyright infringement). *The Nerdy kids are also given stereotypical 'nerd' attributes such as face acne, braces, and out-of-shape physiques (the blue-shirted kid is skinny while the gold-shirted kid is overweight). *When the blue-shirted nerd calls out to Stacey, his nose is drawn and colored more akin to a human nose than to a dog's nose like it is the rest of the time. References Category:Goofy Movie Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Animated characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters